School Boy Dream
by jmkw
Summary: By popular demand.....A sequel to 'School Boy Heart'.....
1. Thirty Days of Spontaneity

Disclaimer:  I don't own them.  Just like to horse around with them.

School Boy Heart is taken from a Jimmy Buffet song by the same name. 

By popular request (madmadambeth) this story is a sequel to 'School Boy Heart'.  It takes place directly afterwards. 

Diabetic Disclaimer: You are entering a fluff zone with a capital 'F' (Did you know marshmallow fluff was invented in Boston?-- Cal could tell ya)  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Woody~

I pulled away from the airport curb I had just put my brother on a plane back to Wisconsin.  I was beyond tired.  I hadn't slept since Cal called me from the airport a life time ago. My phone rang.  I answered it.

_"Hoyt, you sound like hell."_

"Good morning to you too Jordan"

_"I wanted to call and say thanks for all you guys did..."_

"Don't worry about it."

I suddenly thought about the picture I had emailed Cal just before he quit the military. I wondered if Dad would mind if I used his boat...

"Jordan?"

_"Yes"_

"What are you doing next weekend?"

_"I don't know.  Why?"_

"How would you like to join my brother and me on the lake?" 

_"You're kidding right?"_

"Nope"

It had to be the 30 plus hours of no sleep.  Why was I doing this?  Taking Jordan to Wisconsin would be a big mistake. 

"You don't get sea sick do you?" 

What was I saying? Shut up Hoyt.

_"Well let me see.  I think I'm on call..... Hey, wait a minute... how about the weekend of the fourth?"_

I had to pull the car over to the curb before I wrecked it.  I had to be more tired than I thought. I couldn't be hearing this right. 

"Did you just say you'd go?"

_"Sure why not? It might be fun.  I could use a few days away." _

"Ah umm. sure, ah ,I think I can get that weekend  off... I'll call, ah, Cal and see if it's okay with him."

I could hear her yawning in the background.  

"I'll give you a call later in the week."

_"Ok"_

She hung up and I pulled back out into traffic. Alright, Jordan Cavanaugh has just agreed to go away with me for the weekend.  Why the hell did I have to suggest my parent's place? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Jordan~

Why the hell did I agree to go away for the weekend with Woody Hoyt of all people? And staying at his parent's house for goodness sake?  It had to be the 48 hours without sleep during that whole Stephenson thing.  Well, that conversation was a little over month ago.  I had just got off the phone with him. He called to say he was on his way to pick me up to go to the airport.

I tried in vain to keep my plans from everyone at work. I thought I was successful until Nigel poked his head into my office this morning before I left to tell me the weather report for the western shore of Lake Michigan was going to be Chamber of Commerce perfect for the entire weekend.  He also asked if I packed my stall mucking boots.

I didn't, but I did pack a new bathing suit.  One that had a hell of a lot more material than the one I wore while living in LA.  Thank God for tanknis with board shorts.

This was just a weekend with friends... right?   Cal was a lot of fun.  It would be great to see him again and maybe get to know what makes Woody who he is. 

I looked around my apartment one more time and pulled my bag up on my shoulder.  I might as well meet him at the curb. 

I have done my share of spontaneous things in my life.  Maybe even a few I shouldn't have, but I don't think I have ever been this nervous before.  Maybe it was because the spontaneity of the moment died somewhere in the thirty some days of planning.  

I watched Woody pull up to my building and I my palms got sweaty.  It almost felt like I as running away from home. But three days of no bodies, no blood, and no questions would be a welcome change.  Even if it was only for three short days.

"Hey!"

"I feel like a traitor leaving Boston, Massachusetts on Fourth of July weekend. You ready to go?" 

I could help but laugh at the nervous look on Woody's face as he spoke.  He tried his best to talk us both out of this trip. But it seemed like it took on a life of its own.  His family was really looking forward to seeing him and after the last trip there he really needed to spend sometime with them.  Then when I mentioned this weekend to my father he was thrilled.  He told me it would be great for me to get away for awhile; away without chasing someone or something.  The idea sounded almost foreign coming out of his mouth. 

"Of course...let's go."   

Woody has silent the entire trip to the airport.   When our flight was announced for boarding he asked again if I was sure about this.  I began to wonder if his family was a pack of flesh eating werewolves. 

I reached out and grabbed his hand.  I dragged him toward the gate with our tickets outstretched and  ready to turn over.  

 "Come on... I can't wait to see what Green Bay looks like in person and not covered in snow." 

His only response was a laugh and a sprint down the enclosed boarding tunnel pulling me along.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Woody~

We landed in a sunny Green Bay a little after five in the afternoon.  Cal said he would pick us up from the airport....if we made it. I left a voice mail for him when we changed planes in Chicago.... to make sure he knew we were indeed on our way.

When I called him last month to tell him of our plans he questioned my sanity bring Jordan to Kewaunee.  He figured Mom would take one look at the streetwise Doctor Jordan Cavanaugh and make Dad lock all the doors and windows in the house.  I told him I didn't think she would go that far but she would probably visit the church every day to light a candle in prayer for my eternal salvation.

I scanned the crowded the baggage claim for Cal and I didn't see him.  It was usually pretty easy to spot him.  He stood a head taller then most people.  Jordan tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Cal had just walked through the sliding glass doors that led out into the parking lot.  It was odd to see him in a deputy's uniform.  I could tell that he had had his hair cut Corps short under his wide brimmed hat.  Jordan caught his attention by waving to him.  Cal's face cracked into a wide smile as he walked toward us. 

"Hey, we landed fifteen minutes ago brother." I said as he stepped up to us.

Cal ignored me and wrapped his arms around Jordan picking her up and swinging her around. Her squeal of delight could be heard around the concourse.  He was right about questioning my sanity.....

"Dude, you left me standing in Logan for over an hour." He said as he set Jordan down with a kiss on her temple. "Come on I have to get back to work.  The flying part is great, but the paperwork a bitch and I have a few more hours of it before I can take the weekend off." 

"You were able to get the whole weekend off?" Jordan asked.

"I had to promise both Christmas and New Year's in return."

"I'm impressed you gave of New Year's Day football for me." I said grabbing the last bag off the baggage return. 

"Sorry, I gave up Bowl Day to see Jordan in a bathing suit. You've got those bags don't you Wood?  I'm parked out front." 

Cal grabbed Jordan's hand and turned to leave.  Jordan looked back at me with laughter in her eyes. 

When was our return flight again? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Cal~ 

I couldn't believe it.  Woody Hoyt was back in Wisconsin, and with a beautiful woman in tow.  The town rumor mill would have enough grizzle for months with this. Maybe it will put me on the back burner for awhile. 

We all piled on to the bench seat of my truck.  I pulled in and out of traffic jockeying for a place to get on the highway to take us back down home. 

"Dude, did you have to pick rush hour to fly in at?"

Woody sputtered as usual.  It was too much fun pulling his chains.  The look on his face in the airport was priceless.  I knew if I hadn't left him standing there with the luggage I could have been facing a head butt in the chest. Uniform or not.  

Jordan pointed out the windshield asking Woody about landmarks we were passing.  They lived in one of the most fascinating cities in the nation and she still seemed interested in the passing landscape of an old blue collar 'burg'. Woody's a lucky man. 

I just hoped Mom's plans wouldn't 'hose up' a fun weekend.  She gave me the third degree about Jordan after Woody had called her about the visit.  I told her what I knew, which frankly wasn't that much.  I did reassure her that she didn't need to worry about booking the church.  When I described Jordan she sat down heavily at the kitchen table.  I could have sworn she crossed herself when my back was turned. Mom just needed to get over Annie.

"Cal, what time do you think you'll get off tonight?"

I thought about the stack of work left to do.  "Oh, a couple of hours should do it."

"Want to go out and play some pool?"

"Can't.  Dad told me this morning the steering is off on the boat again.  He's got the parts but hasn't had time to work on it this week."

"Same thing that happened last time?"

"Yup"

"I'll take care of it after dinner."

"I was hoping you would say that. You know I hate to get my hands dirty."

The drive back to Kewanee was actually pretty smooth.  Woody saw a few familiar faces and waved as we drove through town.  I could feel Jordan stiffen beside me as we pulled on to Mom and Dad's tree lined street.   

"I thought you grew up on a farm?"

I laughed out loud as Woody backpedaled.

"I never said I grew up on a farm Jordan.  You said it."

"But you have been letting me call you 'farm boy' for the last two years...." 

I met Woody's eyes over Jordan's head.  I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. One of Mom's favorite movies was "Princess Bride".  We were forced to watch it a dozen times when we were kids.   

"I don't mind you calling me 'farm boy' Jordan.  I'm kind of use to it."

I was right. He's a lucky man.

I pulled the truck into the driveway and tapped the horn.  It wasn't necessary Dad was already coming out of the door waving.  Mom stood in the doorway I couldn't tell if she was ready to shut the door and throw the dead bolt or not. 

I shook my head this was going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. Let's Get a Room

~Jordan~  
  
I tried to mask the look of shock that had to have crossed my face when Woody's mother showed me to the guestroom.  
  
The double bed sat against a pale yellow wall looking like the bridesmaid's dress from hell. It was covered in a powder blue organza bedspread that swept the carpet in layers of ruffles and lace. The top was coated with dozens of pastel colored pillows each embellished with more lace.  
  
But that wasn't what shocked me.  
  
Every conceivable inch of horizontal surface in the room was crowded with pale faced china dolls of every shape, size and description, each with its own uniquely frilly antebellum dress. Their beady glass eyes all staring at the bed like it was some kind of elaborate human sacrificial alter.  
  
"It's... lovely Mrs. Hoyt."  
  
"Oh please call me Marianne, Jordan. I hope you are comfortable. Why didn't you get settled in while I finish dinner?"  
  
She walked back down the hallway. I didn't dare breathe until I heard her steps on the stairs. I set my bag down just inside the door and wondered if it was too late to get a room somewhere.  
  
"I wonder if it's too late to get a room somewhere."  
  
I turned to see Woody standing just outside the doorway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cal stuck me with the top bunk..."  
  
Cal moved out weeks ago. At least that's what he said on the trip from the airport. With his hand he motioned for me to follow him next door.  
  
The room was obviously his and his brother's when they were younger. The walls were lined with posters and shelves full of treasures of the years they spent there. I looked over at the knotty pine bunk bed and bit my lip.  
  
Cal had apparently taken an entire roll of yellow police line tape and wrapped the lower bunk tight. On the bound pillow was a note telling Woody he had better think twice about sleeping there.  
  
"I take it you made him sleep on the top bunk most of his life."  
  
"I'm older." He stated like it was his God-given right.  
  
I looked toward the common wall between the two rooms and laughingly said. "You could always share with...."  
  
"Hey you two, dinner is ready...!"  
  
I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his father's yell from the foot of the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Woody~  
  
Dinner proved to be only slightly painful. But I still left feeling like I needed a stiff drink. Dad seemed genuinely interested in Jordan's job an M.E. I was surprised Mom didn't jump in to say that talking about autopsies was not an appropriate dinner conversation. She was relatively silent until she served the cake and coffee.  
  
"So Jordan, are you originally from Boston?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I was born and raised in....on the south side."  
  
"Oh, it's just I didn't catch a New England accent in your voice."  
  
"I...I've moved around a lot."  
  
"Do you parents still live there?"  
  
"Mom this cake is great. Is it a new recipe?" I cut in.  
  
I put a large forkful of cake in my mouth trying to dissuade her from questioning Jordan any further. That mid west housewife could teach the FBI and the CIA a thing or two about interrogation when she got on a roll.  
  
"My dad still lives in Boston. My mother...ah....passed away when I was little."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. She must have been young. Cancer?"  
  
"No murder."  
  
I didn't miss Mom's silent gasp.  
  
"Alrighty" I sprang up from the table. "Dinner was awesome Mom... as usual"  
  
I placed a kiss on her check and began to clear the table.  
  
"Woodrow, why don't you and your father go look at that boat while Jordan and I clean up here. Is that alright with you my dear?"  
  
I stood behind my mother as she looked over at Jordan. Jordan eyes met mine for a split second.  
  
"Surely, ....Marianne. Just tell me where to go."  
  
Dad had to slap me on the shoulder to get me to turn away from Jordan's retreating figure as she followed my mother into the kitchen.  
  
"I have a feeling that little lady can hold her own with your mother."  
  
"I don't know which one I'm more worried about."  
  
Dad laughed as we walked out to the shop. Dad's shop was the only place on the whole property that was his and his alone. He built it shortly after they moved in to the house. Cal and I have always called it 'Dad's shop' but through the years it has been referred to as everything from 'The Man's Domain' to 'The Dog House'. Depending on which way the wind was blowing.  
  
He flipped the lights on and I listened with half an ear as he told me what was wrong with the boat. The room looked the same as it had for as long as I could remember. One side was taken up by his boat. The other side was a collection of tool boxes and a well used workbench.  
  
A beat up old olive colored refrigerator stood sentinel as we walked in the door. An outdated varsity football schedule was taped to the front. Dad was proud to say hadn't missed a game in the twenty five years that he had been teaching history at the high school. Dad always kept that old refrigerator well stocked with beer. The humidor on top was never empty as well. Mom refused to have them in the house. Dad pulled out a cigar and offered one to me. I turned him down and grabbed a beer instead. As he lit his cigar he continued to talk about the possibility of selling the old boat and buying a new one.  
  
Two mismatched recliners broken in by twenty or so Packer and Brewer seasons faced a 19" TV that sat on a shelf near the ceiling above the workbench. The picture was lousy....but I wouldn't have traded it to watch a playoff game in the heated living room for anything.  
  
"Jordan's an interesting woman."  
  
I was drawn out of my day dream. I looked over at my father as he began to gather the tools we would need to fix the boat.  
  
"Are you two serious?" he said between puffs on his cigar.  
  
I put my beer down and jumped up onto the boat. Dad handed me a screwdriver.  
  
"We're just friends Dad. Nothing more."  
  
"But I think you'd like it to be more."  
  
"Well, yes...no... maybe, I don't know. At times it just doesn't seem to be worth the trouble."  
  
"Boy, look around you." Dad opened his arms wide the stogie clamped between his teeth. "Sometimes it's worth the trouble."  
  
A building out in the backyard is nothing compared to some of the crap I've had to put up with when it came to Jordan. I frankly didn't want to go there with my father. I asked him for the socket set instead.  
  
I was fishing around inside the helm for the nylon washers that needed to be replaced when I heard Cal's truck pull up. He was just in time to give me a hand. Screw getting his hands dirty. The sooner we could get out on the lake the better. A few minutes later, although it seemed like an eon, I heard Cal's voice.  
  
"Look what I found in the backyard."  
  
Cal walked in the door hand and hand with Jordan. She didn't look any the worse for wear having spent time alone with our mother; although I didn't miss her reaction when Cal handed her a bottle.  
  
"Since the relief pitcher is in the park I think I will go in and put my feet up." Dad said snuffing out his cigar on the standing ashtray next to one of the recliners. "Calvin don't be sitting in here all night drinking my beer. Go to your apartment and drink your own."  
  
"Aye aye sir..." Cal replied with a cocky half assed salute. He draped an arm on Jordan's shoulder as they watched Dad walk toward the house.  
  
"The crosses we bear.....You see what I mean, babe."  
  
I felt like I missed something while Jordan was being found the backyard.  
  
"Cal you want to grab that three-sixteenths down there for me?"  
  
"Always the boss, aren't you big brother."  
  
"I'm going to 'boss' you the side of your head if you don't take your hands off of Jordan and get over here."  
  
Two hours later Cal and I were crammed together on the floor of the boat wrestling with the last of the repair. Cal had his arm buried deep inside the dash tightening the last of the watertight connecters. His clean t- shirt and cutoffs were covered with the thick axle grease that Dad used when he winterized the boat.  
  
Jordan sat in one of the recliners her leg thrown over the arm. She was watching a baseball game. After a few beers she began to animatedly swear at umpires, who were calling the plays somewhere out on the coast, like they were standing right next to her.  
  
"Does she always do that?" Cal asked.  
  
"It gets worse during hockey season. Scary isn't it?"  
  
"Heck no it's turning me on."  
  
I gave Cal a look that could melt lead and he only smiled at me. A second later I heard the tell tale click of the last connecter being set. Cal pulled his arm slowly out from under the helm. He grabbed a shop rag and began the wipe off his hands.  
  
"Well that should do it." Cal stood and jumped over the side of the boat. "You should be able to handle it from here bro." He walked over to the refrigerator and reached up to grab a cigar out of the humidor. "I'm going home and hit the shower and drink some of my own beer. See you in the morning. 'Night Jordan."  
  
Jordan looked away from the TV for a second to wave good night. With one last string of 'South Boston Have a Nice Day's' she stood up and turned it off. She stretched her arms over her head for a moment. The short tank top she was wearing rose to show off a wide band of her smooth mid drift. Maybe Cal had a point.  
  
I needed to get my mind back on what I was doing. I tightened the last of the dashboard fasteners. Jordan walked over and folded her arms on the side of the boat.  
  
"Dad says Hi..."  
  
"You talked to him?"  
  
"Your mother insisted I call to check in and tell him we made it here alright."  
  
I could almost see what Max's face looked like when he answered to phone. Jordan's call probably had the opposite affect on him than what my mother intended. I wouldn't be all that surprised if he showed up on the door step by morning demanding to know what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry about my mother."  
  
"Don't lose any sleep over it farm boy. She's just concerned about you."  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you here."  
  
"You're just full of sorrys aren't you? Where does this go?"  
  
She held up a wench and I pointed to the tool box on the floor. Within minutes we had the place put back to normal.  
  
I sat down on the cement floor and leaned against the boat trailer's wheel. I still had half of a warm, flat beer left. Jordan set down next to me leaning against my shoulder. I put the bottle to my mouth it didn't taste that bad at all.  
  
"Jordan, I don't think I've thanked you for coming here with me. It means a lot."  
  
"I kind of sensed that. Is boating on the lake kind of like that quail hunting bonding thing with you two?"  
  
I chuckled into my beer bottle. "No, not exactly. I mean we've spent a good portion of our lives on the lake. It's just..."  
  
The air sat silent for a few moments.  
  
"It's just what Woody?"  
  
"You're going to think it's stupid. At the time I thought it was a great idea. But after I had a chance to get a good night's sleep I realized just how dumb is was."  
  
"Try me."  
  
I set the beer aside and leaned on my arm that was placed in back of her.  
  
"I always thought Cal left the Marines because he was bored with it. I was just a little off. While he was in Boston he told me one of the reasons he left was because of a picture I sent him of me and....a couple of other people spending the day on the boat."  
  
"Annie and Bobby"  
  
I couldn't hide the surprise from my face. She took pity on me and answered my unasked question.  
  
"Your mom talked about them while we were drying the dishes."  
  
".....Oh."  
  
"So you thought you could reenact the whole thing for Cal this weekend."  
  
"Dumb huh?"  
  
I was surprised when she leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
  
"No, I think it's kind of ...sweet. You really need to make sure Cal thinks so too..."  
  
"I just hope his reaction is not the same."  
  
"You'll have to take that up with him."  
  
She rubbed her hands down her pant legs and began to stand up. I reached out and pulled her back down across my lap.  
  
"I'd like to take it up with you." I said jokingly.  
  
I was blown away when she just smiled, wrapped an arm around my neck and placed her lips on mine. 


	3. Sleeping with Chuckie

Note: The 1967 NFL Championship game between the Green Bay Packers and Dallas Cowboys is known as 'The Ice Bowl'. It was played at Green Bay's Lambeau Field on December 31, the temperature at game time registered a frigid 13 degrees below zero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kissing Jordan was just this side of heaven but the warning flags were up in my head. I reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Wow....yes....No, Jordan, I was only kidding around. I mean...ohhh...shoot, my folks are only fifty feet away."  
  
It was a lame excuse and I knew she knew it too. But kissing Jordan was just too dangerous; especially now, when Boston and reality were a thousand miles away. I quickly set her aside and stood up. I held out a hand to help her stand. It took her a few seconds to take it.  
  
"Jordan I..."  
  
She held her hand up. I could almost see the relief in her face. It kind of hurt.  
  
"You don't need to say it... you're right. So, is the boat ready to go? I can't wait. The weather said the water should be pretty smooth early in the day. I haven't been out on the water, in well, forever. Are we getting an early start?  
  
Her words were rapid fire. All I could do was nod.  
  
"Great! Good night Woody. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She turned and walked down the stepping stones that marked the way to the house completely unaware of the fact my heart was still racing. I stood there watching her. I had to smile as she reached out to catch a lighting bug as it flew across her path. There's an old mason jar out here somewhere....She let it go and walked inside. I was thankful that I still had to lock up the shop before I could go in. I needed the time to let my blood cool down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Jordan~  
  
Dumb, dumb, dumb. The words echoed in my head to each step I took up the stairs. That wasn't going to happen again. It had to be the domestic beer.......  
  
I opened the door to the guestroom. The hallway light reflected on the hundreds of glass eyes in the room. I fought a chill as it went up my spine. I fumbled to turn on the dresser light. Once the room was lit I didn't know which sight was worse.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the bed. I bounced up and down a few times and then laid back. Even with all its pomp and circumstance the bed was quite comfortable. I let my mind drift back over the last few hours. If it were anybody but Hoyt, I would have told that woman to stuff it. I came close as it was.  
  
I wanted to know what made Woody who he is. I needed to be more careful for what I wished for.  
  
Her words were perfectly hospitable and her mid west manners impeccable, but Marianne Hoyt's Microsoft screensaver blue eyes were as cold as 'The Ice Bowl'. It was abundantly obvious to me that she was less than thrilled I was there.  
  
After she gave up trying to get me to talk about my past, she made it a point to fill me in on all the opportunities Woody has missed by moving to Boston. I was never more relieved than when the last dish was placed back into the cupboard. I escaped out of the house as quickly as I could.  
  
I stopped on the way to the garage and took a seat on the porch glider set up looking over the backyard. The squeak of the metal rails reminded me of one that was on Kim's porch. As kids we would spend hours watching the world go way. Sometimes even dreaming about a big green backyard; just like this. The grass seemed to go on for miles but in probability it couldn't have been more than an acre. Close enough to farm standards for someone who grew up in the inner-city.  
  
The lawn sparkled with the flashes of lighting bugs meandering in the early evening mist. I have always loved the sights and sounds of the city at night, but nothing could beat the smell of a small town. I wondered if, as kids, Woody and Cal would spend a summer evening like this, with a mayonnaise jar, chasing fireflies....  
  
"Dad really needs to grease that thing." Cal's deep voice said.  
  
I smiled up at him. I moved over so he could sit down.  
  
"This is nice. You guys were lucky to grow up with such a great yard."  
  
"Lucky my ass,Dad didn't buy a riding lawnmower until last year. Are you all set up in 'Dollywood West'?"  
  
I knew he was referring to the guestroom. I nodded politely.  
  
"Don't worry it gets less creepy after you get use to it. How was dinner?"  
  
"Delicious. Your mother is a good cook."  
  
"Did she find out what shoe size you wear?"  
  
I remembered our talk in the kitchen. "I thought Woody honed his interrogation skills through his time as a police officer."  
  
"Nope. Unfortunately, it's in the genes. She didn't get too ugly did she?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle...I get a feeling she is not too happy with him.  
  
"Oh, they get along great...now that Woody is living out of state." The tone of his voice changed. "We all have our crosses to bear Jordan and Woody's just happens to be Mom."  
  
"You sound like you have a few of your own."  
  
"Sweetheart, I've lost count through the years."  
  
In the dim light I watched Cal stare out into the field. I instinctively knew he wasn't watching the mist raise. I've had that look on my face one to many times in my life not to see it for what it was. In a flash he was back. That innate Calvin Hoyt smile crossed his face.  
  
"Let's go in the shop. We can raid Dad's fridge."  
  
"If you're waiting for the bathroom I think my folks have already turned in."  
  
I was startled by Woody's voice.  
  
"I must have dosed off this bed is comfortable...."  
  
Woody looked through the door of the room with an air of doubt. "I've never even had the guts to walk in there."  
  
I noticed he was standing just outside the door....just like he did earlier.  
  
"My, my Detective Hoyt, you have faced down just about everything a big city homicide division can throw at you and you are afraid of a few china dolls."  
  
I watched in amusement when he couldn't hide the chill that went through his body.  
  
"Have you ever watched 'Chuckie' Jordan?"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. Now I have to sleep here...." I feigned a look of terror.  
  
"No, no you sleep next door. I'll..." He took one more look at the room. "I'll sleep on the couch down stairs."  
  
He reached his hand out to grab my suitcase. Laughing, I stopped him. It was so easy to yank his chains.  
  
"Just go. I'm fine...really."  
  
"You sure?" He said not fully convinced.  
  
I picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. It landed in the hallway. I shut the door behind it. I didn't think I would miss one of the multitudes of pillows on the bed for one night.  
  
"Good night farm boy." 


	4. Rise and Shine

~Cal~  
  
The sun was just coming up when I pulled into the driveway. I could have used a few more hours of sleep, but I knew Wood was really looking forward to a day on the lake. I was kind of looking forward to it too. I felt safe in assuming Jordan would have had enough 'family time' by now.  
  
Thank God Mom is an early raiser. She was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in.  
  
"Morning Mom." I kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good morning dear."  
  
I grabbed a cup of coffee and realized she and I were the only one's awake. I sat down next to her. She was fidgeting with the handle of her coffee cup. Maybe she was ready for Jordan to leave also.  
  
"Aren't they up yet? Woody said he wanted to get an early start."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm afraid to check. They didn't come in from your father's shop until....way after your father and I went to bed."  
  
I didn't have the heart to tell her that the house was dark when I left the shop barely after ten. She looked in the bottom of her coffee cup like she was reading tea leaves.  
  
"I heard them talking in the guestroom. I know it was late. That new velvet pillow your Aunt Peg gave me for my birthday was in the hallway this morning....I didn't hear your brother's door shut......"  
  
Unsatisfied with the answers the bottom of her coffee cup was giving her, she slammed it down on the table.  
  
I almost laughed out loud. Mom really thought Woody spent the night with Jordan. I knew he wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in Mom's shrine to her un-conceived daughter; she called the guestroom... even to get lucky. When he was a kid it took almost a year for his nightmares to stop after I dared him to go in and touch one of her dolls before I slammed the door on him......Although, I did leave him a very limited choice in where he could sleep....  
  
"I'll go check..."  
  
I jumped up before Mom could stop me. To hell with her mortification. If Woody made the ultimate sacrifice for a night in the arms of a beautiful woman I'd be the first to congratulate him.  
  
Getting up the stair unheard was a piece of cake. After too many late nights out to remember I knew which steps made the most noise. I avoided the left side of Step Number Four and the entire Step Number Nine eventually landing in the hallway.  
  
The theme to 'Mission Impossible' rang in my head as I snaked down the hallway with my back against the wall. I stopped at my old bedroom. The door was cracked open. Using my toe, I pushed it open slowly. I was greeted with the sight of Woody's arm dangling dangerously from the top bunk. I was vaguely disappointed.  
  
Oh well, it wasn't his lucky night, but it was defiantly going to be my lucky day...  
  
I walked closer to the bed, just in case he fell out. He was looking forward to a day on the boat; not a day in the emergency room.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!!"  
  
The ex-Marine came out of me in his full glory. I had to bite back the 'oorah' at Woody's reaction.  
  
"What the...!" he sputtered.  
  
I distantly heard the exact same sediment echoed across the hall from Mom and Dad's room. I smiled-Good morning Dad.  
  
Woody quickly rolled upright only to hit his head on the ceiling. He cracked up one eye to look at me.  
  
"Damn it Cal!"  
  
"Time to get up. The sky is blue and the water is waiting....."  
  
I wasn't ready for the lacey pillow that bounced off the back of my head.  
  
I turned around to see an irate Jordan standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. I would have appreciated the view more if my old man wasn't standing behind her in the hallway wrestling with the tie on his robe. He just grunted a couple of times and started down the stairs.  
  
"I'll give you two exactly thirty minutes to be downstairs and in the truck."  
  
"There's only one bathroom Calvin." Woody said rubbing the top of his head.  
  
I looked at Jordan and smiled...  
  
"Improvise brother dear. I'll be merciful and give you an hour if you think water conservation."  
  
I walked out into the hall Jordan turned to look at me her hands still on her hips.  
  
I couldn't help myself. "You have a little..." I rubbed the side of my lip to point out the spot of dried drool on her face.  
  
If she had another pillow I'm sure I would have felt its sting on the side of my head.  
  
A trifecta! I hummed as I trotted down stairs. My work was done there. Only my joy was short lived; I was going to have the stupid theme song in my head for the whole day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Woody~  
  
The boat ramp was busy when we pulled up to unload. It looked like everyone from Green Bay to Oshkosh decided to verge at the lake. It would only get worse by the end of the day. The annual fireworks display always drew a large crowd; at least by small town standards.  
  
I absent-mindedly rubbed the top of my head. The lump from Cal's version of reveille was beginning to go down. He was lucky to escape downstairs before Jordan could get a hold of him. Very lucky. I would have held him down for her.  
  
Jordan must have forgiven him because she was walking along the side of the truck relaying my hand signals as we backed the boat into the water. Once the boat was buoyant, I hoisted myself in and started it up. Apparently all of Cal's repairs were right. She started like a dream. I motioned to them that I would pick them up down at the pier.  
  
A few minutes later I held out a hand to Jordan and help her on board.  
  
"What about me?" Cal asked.  
  
"You can help yourself."  
  
"I'll help you." Jordan said holding out her hand.  
  
Cal grabbed for it only to have Jordan pull hers away at the last second. Cal ended up going over the side of the dock. Jordan stood looking over the side of the boat with a smile on her face. That smile began to wane when he didn't surface.  
  
"Woody?"  
  
I became concerned when I looked over the side and didn't see him. I was getting ready to jump in when I felt the cold splash on my back. We turned around to see Cal treading water off the wayward side of the boat.  
  
"Woohoo, that water feels good."  
  
Cal pulled himself onboard and shook himself like a dog. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out his 35mm. He twisted the lens to focus in on Jordan.  
  
"Not a very waterproof camera Cal..." she smiled at him.  
  
He clicked the shutter and pulled it away from his face.  
  
"Then we are going to have to be careful about tipping me overboard now won't we."  
  
Cal handed Jordan the camera as I pulled the boat away from the pier. He started to rig up the tow ropes.  
  
"I figure since I'm the first one underwater I get first dibs on the skis..."  
  
The rest of the morning we spent trading places in the boat one driving, one spotting and one on the water. Cal was busy snapping pictures every chance he could get.  
  
Just before we called it a morning Jordan was riding the swells off of a passing speed boat. I had to turn to watch her. Cal put down his camera for a second and yelled over to me.  
  
"I take it all back. That picture you sent me at Cherry Point was nothing. Today is perfect. Thanks man."  
  
I smiled at him. He was right, today was pretty perfect.  
  
At least it was until we decided to break for something to eat.  
  
We decided to eat at Dad's favorite diner. Jordan was complaining as she tried to crawl out of the truck.  
  
"I ache in places I never thought I could ache. I don't even know if my legs are going to carry me. Woody when you said water skiing in Wisconsin I pictured a little country lake with mirror smooth water."  
  
"My brother has a bad habit of misleading women for his own devices. You'll have to excuse him. Jordan, the water was about as calm as it gets...I could give you a massage later if you like. We can ditch Gilligan with 'rents."  
  
"I think I'll pass thank you."  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Cal held out a hand to help her out of the truck. It took her awhile to take it.  
  
No sooner than her feet hit the ground he pulled her up over his shoulder like a sack of feed. With an arm wrapped around her knees he began to walk toward the diner.  
  
"Put me down!" Jordan said as she pulled herself upright off of his back.  
  
"Calvin..." I warned.  
  
He stopped and turn toward me snapping his fingers.  
  
"Your right.... Here."  
  
I had to think quickly when Cal dropped Jordan into my arms. Cal turned back again to open the door to the diner. I had to cringe when I saw the faces of the lunch crowd looking out the plate glass windows. Mom's phone would be ringing with in the hour.  
  
"Hey, look who's here." Cal said in a loud jovial voice. "It's my boss and his infinitely more attractive other half. Darlin' you look sweet enough to eat. Come on, it looks like we're just in time to say hello!"  
  
I slowly set Jordan down. I knew this moment would come but I wasn't ready for in with Jordan Cavanaugh in my arms. My perfect day just went down the toilet. I took a couple of deep breaths and followed Jordan inside. I came face to face with my former partner and ...Annie. 


	5. Bubblegum to Margaritas

~Jordan~

I must have become possessed by the devil.  It was the only logical explanation for my agreeing to this trip.   In the last twenty-four hours I have regressed to the point of wearing my hair in pigtails and snapping bubblegum.  If Nigel could see me right now he would be clutching his chest yelling 'Sweet Nancy' and calling a priest, demanding an exorcism. 

Only he'd be upside down, because Calvin Hoyt has me thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Whatever possessed me to agree to spend three days with two brothers who were as opposite as two sides of the same coin.  Only they split a mental age approximately equal to their actual years, and have proved to be as equally sophomoric. I was being pushed to my limit.    

"Put me down!" 

I heard Woody growl his name.  The next thing I knew I was unceremoniously dumped into his arms. 

How long did I have until my flight out? 

My feet hit the ground and I stomped into the restaurant.  The sooner we ate, the sooner we could get out of there. I wanted to call and verify that flight. 

 I didn't catch Cal's entire announcement, but I didn't need too when I came face to face with the life sized Barbie and Ken dolls sitting just inside the door.  

After Marianne Hoyt's detailed description, I could safety assume this was the saintly future Mrs. Sheriff Bobby Knapp and her husband to be. She looked like she stepped off the cover of one of those teen glamour magazines.  Complete with the prerequisite blonde hair and baby blue eyes.  

Cal introduced us.  I gave them a little smile, suddenly feeling far older then my years. 

Her Mona Lisa smile accentuated the light dusting of freckles across her nose. I only wondered how sunburned my own was.

 I fought the urge to ask someone if the good sheriff should be brought up on charges of delinquency of a minor.  But, I knew she was well within the legal limits to get married. 

My bonding over Brillo with Marianne Hoyt filled me in on everything short of what color underwear she preferred.  I took in the pink baby doll t-shirt and candy striped capri's, and decided she probably wore little white cotton ones. The kind with the little lavender heart on the front proclaiming it was Saturday.

With a flip of her hair, she asked how I was enjoying the water. I realized I hadn't seen a mirror since my forced sixty second shower that morning. I self-consciously reached up to smooth down the stringy hair that had escaped out of my half-wet ponytail.  I knew it was sticking straight out from the sides of my head.  I wanted to ask if she got that color from a bottle or it came naturally.  Instead, I told her the water was refreshing.  

Cal led me to a booth toward the rear of the restaurant.  I squeezed into the bench that faced the room.  I told my self it was the habit of never having my back to the door, but I couldn't take my eyes off the upcoming floor show.  I watched as Woody shook hands with the sheriff.  He pumped his hand to the point I thought I could hear the starch crack in the man's uniform.

"What'll you have?"  Cal asked looking at a menu opened in front of him. 

 I fumbled around the table looking for one of mine own.  

"The hamburgers are great here." he said. "We may have to put you on a heart monitor after...."

Woody pulled up a chair to her table.

"Sounds good...."

I tried to smile when she glanced over to our table. I could tell the threesome was talking about me.  I felt vaguely put out as Woody nonchalantly shook his head.  

"With everything?"

"Yeah....."

Was my skin ever that...smooth? 

"Anchovies and pineapple?"

"Sure....."

I touched the corner of my eye and wondered if Botox really worked.  Cal waved his hand in front of my face. 

".....earth to Jordan?"

I dropped my hand in my lap and looked at Cal. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Does a burger and fries sound good?" 

I nodded. Cal raised his hand for the waitress. She appeared at his side with a smile so wide I could see a piece of gum clenched in her back teeth.  Cal gave her our order.  

I took one last look. The dairy queen and her consort were leaving.  Woody was waving goodbye to them at the door. 

The waitress asked what I wanted to drink.  I needed to get back to the east coast.  I wanted to say a Long Island Ice Tea. 

"Ice Tea?"

The waitress nodded.   I watched out the window as Miss Helen Crump stood on her tiptoes to kiss her Andy Griffith next to his squad car.  When she daintily kicked back one foot I thought I was going to vomit.    

I missed Cal's silent chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Cal~ 

I was glad I brought a sweatshirt with me.  The setting sun made the air cool after having spent the day on the water. Not to mention it kept the mosquitoes away.

"Damn, I this I'm going to need a transfusion after this."  Jordan grumbled next to me slapping the back of her neck. 

 I had a feeling she had about enough Smalltown, USA to last her a lifetime.  

I snagged a couple of lawn chairs out of Mom and Dad's yard and had them set up in truck bed.  Woody slumped across the lowered tailgate, waving as people walked by, looking like a man without a care in the world.

I asked him earlier about how things went with Annie. He didn't go into details just hinting that everything went better then he thought it would.  I was relieved.  It's been like walking on eggshells around the subject for the last two years. Hopefully, now we could all move on. 

I parked the truck so the side was facing the lake.  I used my thumb to open up the sliding glass window in the back of the cab to listen to the DJ on the radio telling the time.  We had about a half hour before the fireworks started.  The DJ began to play a Jimmy Buffet block.  Soon, the sounds of steel drums filled the air. 

Perfect time for a drink.  I sat up and opened the cooler that was under my feet.  I pulled out a plastic Kool-Aid pitcher, complete with Fred Flintstone on the side.   

"Anyone thirsty?"

Jordan fumbled in the Piggy Wiggly bag to her side looking for cups. Woody looked over at me and laughed.

"I haven't seen that thing in years.  Where on earth did you dig it up?"

"Mom sent it with me when I moved into my first apartment in North Carolina." 

"I only found two cups. And one's mine." Jordan said holding one in each hand. 

"I never thought you were the Kool-Aid type, Jordan.  I personally think the green stuff is kind of nasty."

"That Kool-Aid doesn't look less than 80 proof" Jordan said holding her cup out to be filled.   

"At least.  Ice?"  Jordan nodded.

The ingredients in the pitcher suddenly registered with Woody. 

"Wait, Margaritas on Fourth of July? It's that a little un-patriotic?" He grumbled.

Jordan reached in the grocery sack and came back with a bag of tortilla chips. "What do you expect, Hot Dogs and Cokes?"

"Well, yes."

"I was hoping you would say that brubs..." I tossed Woody a can of soda. "Because, you are now the designated driver.  I hope you like you're Margarita's strong Jordan."  

Jordan took the cup from my outstretched arm.   "Is there any other way?"

Jordan settled back and closed her eyes, setting her feet on the wheel well. The corner of her lips turned up slightly as she began to mouth the words of the Buffet song playing on the radio. Woody was unconsciously swinging his leg in time to the music as he waved to someone as they walked by.

_I got a school boy heart, a novelist eye   
Stout sailor's legs and a license to fly   
I came with nomad feet and some wandering toes   
That walk up my long board and hang off the nose _

I kicked my feet back up and looked out at the choppy water turning gun metal grey  with the on coming night. In California, I loved to watch the colors of the ocean during sunset. Yellow to umber, copper to persimmon and finally to cherry, as the sun dipped beneath the waves.   

_I suppose,   
The need to focus never arose   
So something like a Swiss army knife   
That's my life_

California was fun. But, then again so was Orlando, Cherry Point, Beaufort, Anchorage...and that place in Oklahoma.....

_Frankenstein had nothing on this body of mine   
The villagers still flockin' to see, to see me   
Breaking free, breaking free_

"Hey Cal."  Tammy Jean Cartwright said as she and her friends strolled by.  I lifted a hand to wave back.  She had been after me to give her a ride in my truck. I told her to come back when she was legal enough to...drink Kool-Aid with me. 

 _Because I got a school boy heart, a novelist eye   
Stout sailor's legs and a license to fly   
I got a bartender's ear and beachcomber's style   
Piratical nerve and a Vaudevillian style _

I smiled as I watched Jordan reach out and tap Woody with her toe as he watched Tammy Jean sashay away.  He had the decency to blush at Jordan's grin. Jordan has a beautiful smile.  If he were anyone but my brother.... 

 _I suspect I died in some cosmic shipwreck   
With all hands spread all over the deck   
What the heck   
Then some kind of obscene and unscrupulous mind   
Began to pick up what he could find   
Added ice, shook me twice, rolled the dice _

Mom and Dad were walking arm and arm from the parking lot. Dad was pulling a stogie out of his shirt pocket and Mom slapped his hand back. He grabbed her hand close and placed a kiss on the back. Mom only clucked his arm closer as they made their way through the crowd. Did love like that still exist anymore? 

_Now I got a school boy heart, a novelist eye   
A sailor's legs and a license to fly   
I got a native tongue from way down south   
It sits in the cheek of my gulf coastal mouth_

Maybe it did.  Maybe it didn't.  All I knew was that I was having fun trying to find it. For a second I wondered if Jordan had any friends who liked snow, Packers, cows...... and the feel of summer breezes off the water.....   

_I got a school boy heart, a novelist eye   
Stout sailor's legs and a license to fly   
I came with nomad feet and some wandering toes   
That glide up my longboard and hang off the nose_

"Calvin, are you listening or are you too drunk already?"

I was started out of my daydream to hear my father's voice. 

"Not quite yet, Dad." I said as I set my cup aside. 

"You're mother asked where you're brother is."

I looked over to my side and saw that both Jordan and Woody were gone.  I scanned the crowd and didn't see them.

"Showing Jordan the inside of the Little League dugout...At least I hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter.  Things have been crazy for the last few days.  I want to thank everybody who has given me feedback.  A fanfic writer lives for feedback.  It makes some of the late nights worth while.  :)


	6. Going Home

~Woody~  
  
I held Jordan's hand as she jumped off the back of the truck. We took off through the maze of parked cars behind us. I felt like a thief escaping into the night. As soon as we broke free of the parking lot Jordan stopped.  
  
"I feel it's only fair to warn you that I didn't wear the right shoes to go hiking in the middle of the night."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted...."  
  
What? Get a breath of fresh air. Get away from the crowd. Be alone with Jordan. Fight the noose that was wrapping around my neck again. I was fine until I saw my folks.  
  
"Funny, you decided to stretch your legs the second you saw your mother and father making their way over to us."  
  
"You don't think they noticed?" I had to smile. In the dim light I could see Jordan's lopsided grin.  
  
"I give it about ten minutes before your mother can convince security that her child has been abducted by a female matching my description."  
  
"I don't think she'll go that far Jordan."  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate you're Mom, Hoyt. I think she could teach Walcott a little or two about distrusting a Cavanaugh."  
  
"She likes you Jordan...."  
  
Even as I said it, the words sounded ridiculous to my ears. Mom's disregard of Jordan was evident even when we made our way back to the house for dinner. While Jordan was in the shower, Mom pulled me aside. She told me she worried about me going back to Boston. She worried about what kind of person I was becoming.  
  
"She'd like me to get on that plane, alone, and never return." Jordan said with a laugh.  
  
I looked at my feet. "You're probably right."  
  
"Don't get worked up over it; she's just a mom, Woody. It's her job to worry about her child."  
  
"I'm far from a child anymore. I can pick my own life."  
  
"She would have preferred that you just to pick a different one. I don't think she really hates me, it's just that, in her mind, I'm the personification of that life you did pick."  
  
"You can get a little philosophical after one of Cal's margaritas."  
  
"He can make a great margarita, strong; but great." She saluted me with what was left of her drink.  
  
I jumped when I heard a car horn a few feet away from us. That uncomfortable feeling came over me again. I took Jordan's hand and we walked farther into the night. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I tried to look down at my watch. It was too dark, I couldn't tell how long we had before the fireworks started.  
  
"Woody, I can't help but think that you're mom is hoping you'll change your mind and come back home."  
  
"You think?" I laughed. Mom has been after me for the last two years.  
  
"Well, she did say something to the affect of 'I hope he gets all this out of his system and come back home soon. It's too late for Annie, but I'm sure he can get his old job back, if he tried.'"  
  
Mom was right it was too late for Annie. She was happy. I think we both realized we could have never been happy together. No matter how much either of us wanted it to work out. Seeing her today put it all in perspective. Her life was here and mine was elsewhere.  
  
Jordan stopped walking. I looked around and noticed we were standing in the middle of the Little League field. It was dark and quiet. Her voice was low and soft. It took me a second to realize that she actually spoke.  
  
"Would you Hoyt? Would you consider coming back here?"  
  
Ever since the day Cal flew into Boston in the middle of the night, I had been asking myself the same question. Could Boston ever be home? We walked over the pitcher's mound and set down.  
  
"Do you think I made the wrong move by coming to Boston, Jordan?"  
  
She was silent for a minute. I first I didn't think she heard my question, until I heard her clear her throat.  
  
"I don't think I'm the right person to ask about making wise life decisions, Woody."  
  
I don't know why her answer was important to me, but I had to press the issue.  
  
"Do you, Jordan?"  
  
She took a long drink out of her cup. After wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, she began to speak, her voice melancholy.  
  
"Hoyt, you probably could have had a thirty career never having had to raise your weapon, let alone fire it. To top it off, you left a girl, who you're mother tells me, was crazy about you....and visa-versa. You're family is here, Woody. You could have spent the rest of your Friday nights watching...Little League games, instead of hanging out in a smoky bar or spending quality time with some of the true scum of the world. You're kids would have only had to worry about making the basketball team and not being approached to buy drugs before they made it to third grade."  
  
She stopped talking and reached for my hand. She wove her fingers into mine and raised them. In the darkness I could tell she was studying them.  
  
"Then, that ache to leave, that laid deep in your soul would have eaten you alive."  
  
She let go of my hand. The tone in her voice changed.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I can't answer that question for you, Woody. You're the only one who knows that answer."  
  
"Jordan, what if I told you, when I first thought about this weekend I was having doubts about why I left home in the first place."  
  
I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see it.  
  
"Is that why you dragged me along, Hoyt; to help you along with your resolve to move back?"  
  
"No, just like my brother, I wanted to see you in a swimsuit."  
  
"Oh Lord, you're mother is right. I'm leading both of you down the primrose path to damnation."  
  
"Oh, but it's been a wild ride."  
  
Her throaty laughter broke what ever tension was left in the air. I always loved to hear Jordan laugh. She doesn't do it as much as she should. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Without thinking about anything but that moment I kissed her. To my surprise she returned it. She ran her fingers around the back of my neck.  
  
If I died at that very moment I would have known I died a complete man. Annie once asked me if I found what I was looking for when I left Wisconsin. I didn't know if I found it yet. But, I knew I was pretty damn close.  
  
Suddenly, the sky opened up with the first splash of color as the fireworks began.  
  
"Fireworks, humm, that's literally never happened before." Jordan said against my mouth.  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
I kissed her one more time. In the distance I heard years of friends and relations 'oh' and 'ah' over the sky show. I looked up at the sky as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
I didn't know what tomorrow would bring... but for tonight I was just a small town guy with his arm around the prettiest girl in the county, watching fireworks on the Fourth of July.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Cal~  
  
With one last kiss on the cheek, Dad grabbed something out of the bag Mom was carrying. She disappeared into the crowd saying something about going to shop at the fundraiser booths and talk to one of the ladies from church to clear some gossip she heard this afternoon. Dad swung up in the truck bed and sat down in the seat Jordan had abandoned. It wasn't until he was settled that I noticed the empty plastic cup in his hand.  
  
"Pour me one of those, Cal."  
  
When I didn't move he reached into his pocket and pulled out two cigars. My father was always a master negotiator. I poured him a margarita. Fred Flintstone was empty. Thank God, Barney Rubble was sitting in relief under ice in the cooler. Once the cigars were lit we both sat back and watched the crowd stroll by. Dad was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Is you're brother moving home or what?"  
  
I blow a smoke ring before I answered.  
  
"Do you want him to move back?"  
  
"Hell yes, I would like to have both my boys back home where they belong. It took you damn long enough."  
  
I had to chuckle it almost sounded like the old man wanted me around.  
  
"I think Woody's content right there in Boston, Dad."  
  
He let out a long sigh and tipped his cup to his lips.  
  
"You're right. Your mother may never quite understand. We were both born here and we'll die here; but I can understand the draws of living somewhere else. Jordan's pretty special isn't she?"  
  
"She is."  
  
"She flew out here for two days to put up with us, it only proves it. Do you think you're brother notices?"  
  
"I'm sure he does."  
  
We sat in silence watching the people and listening to the radio.  
  
"You want to go fishing next week sometime?" Dad asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm working everyday but Thursday."  
  
"Thursday it is. Don't make me have to call and wake you up."  
  
I laughed and reached in the cooler. Soon Barney Rubble refilled both our cups.  
  
"Calvin, you're mother is going to kill us both."  
  
"At least I have a bed at my own place. You've in the shop with a Lazy-Boy that's held together with duck tape."  
  
"Here's to hoping you find a woman who will make all the trouble worth it" he saluted me with his drink.  
  
I smiled and lifted my cup as the first flashes of fireworks filled the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Jordan~  
  
Free at last. Free at last. I couldn't help but feel relieved so I stood out in a sun drenched driveway with Woody's parents waiting for him to bring out our bags. Within two hours we would be winging our way back to summer city smog, traffic jams, and late night shifts. First stop would be to kiss the entrance to the morgue. At least dead people didn't give fashion advice.  
  
"Jordan honey, don't you think you're a little long in the tooth to wear that."  
  
"Marianne, she looks fine."  
  
"Men think we could wear potato sacks and look good." she whispered to me.  
  
I smiled. Two hours, two hours and counting. Cal tapped on the horn of the truck and yelled out the window.  
  
"Woody, get your ass in gear! I have to get back to work or I'll get fired."  
  
Woody stumbled out of the house carrying the two over night bags that we came with and an additional suitcase. Once the goodbyes were given and we where pulling out of the driveway waving, I asked what the bag was for.  
  
"Mom is sending back some stuff...."  
  
"Let me guess, new underwear, a couple of jars of Aunt Peg's strawberry jelly, and the last three month's worth of old Kewaunee weekly newspapers." Cal said.  
  
"Complete with the 'Apartments for Rent' ads all circled....She also sent something for you in there, Jordan. You see she doesn't hate you after all."  
  
"I'm scared to ask what it is."  
  
"Knowing Mom, I wouldn't open it until you've checked for ticking..." Cal added.  
  
The drive was smooth. We were going to get there in plenty of time to check in. Cal and Woody discussed the next time they would get together while I watched the approaching airport terminal.  
  
We pulled up to the curb. I told Woody I would get our luggage checked in and wait for him at the gate, while he said goodbye to his brother. Cal kissed my cheek. He maybe a over grown teenager, but all in all, Cal was a great guy. I told him I would buy him a beer the next time he was in Boston. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him slip an envelope into my bag.  
  
"Hey, watch the hands baby brother. I saw her first."  
  
"Can't fault me for trying...See you around, Jordan."  
  
I turned and walked into the terminal. Once I made my way to the gate I stood at the window watching the planes taking off. I pulled out the envelope Cal had given me. It contained a few snapshots of the day before. There was one of the three of us that caught my eye.  
  
We took right before we called it a day. The three of us looked wet, sunburned, and like we belonged together. Just like a family. I quickly stuffed the pictures back into my bag. It must have been the light in the concourse. I'm sure when I looked at it later; I would see the look of pain in my face.  
  
"We've got awhile before our flight will be called. Do you want to grab something to eat?" I saw Woody's reflection in the glass as he stepped up in back of me.  
  
"You know it's not too late to change your mind."  
  
"What? Would you rather get a drink? It's a little early but, I think there's a bar over by the main terminal...."  
  
I turned to him. "I'm not talking about that. It's not too late to move back home. Your brother took a half a dozen years. I took more than my share of time..."  
  
"You think I should stay here, Jordan?"  
  
I sputtered. "Today? Ah no, you have to give the department at least two weeks...."  
  
He cupped his hands around my shoulders. With a smile he said. "I am going home Jordan. Home is Boston."  
  
I couldn't do anything but smile.  
  
"Come on." he said with a tilt of the head as he let go of me. "We can grab something to eat....after our flight. I know this great place that has chimichongas..."  
  
"Mexican on Fourth of July weekend, in Boston no less."  
  
"Yeah, this friend I have, a special friend, took me there once. Let's go, I'll race you. We'll be first in line to get on the plane....."  
  
I took of running only to be scooped up from behind and thrown over his shoulder. My laughter was drawing stares but I didn't care. Sometimes you just need a break from real life... a holiday on the lake...with friends.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, Ok, no more sequels. My teeth are aching from this one..... My version of 'Cal' may turn up again somewhere down the line. He's been a lot of fun to work with. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
